A flexible printed circuit comprises a layer of electrically insulating material and a layer of electrically conducting material (usually copper). Where there is a requirement to electrically connect the layers of electrically conducting material of a plurality of flexible printed circuits, it is usual practice to make the electrical connection by way of soldering or by crimping. However, in either of these known arrangements, it is only possible to connect a pair of flexible printed circuits in one step. Where there is a requirement to join several FPCs, this is only possible by using several intermediate connections.